The Secret Sunflowers
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: How you ever encountered the sunflowers at City Trial? Well now, you have a story for those flowers. THX to 900RedYoshi for the LP!
1. Fight for Food

Fight for Food (A Secret Sunflowers story, Red's POV)

'SECOND JUICE!' I thought to myself as I whizzed across the street, stealing Purple his energy drink. "MY SECOND JUICE!" I yelled as I gulped it down in front of Purple. I was on a mission. A mission...for free lunch. My goal was to get 3 Hotdogs, 3 Sushi, and 3 Energy Drinks. I had started finding a drink, then jacked this one right under Purple's nose. And I had five minutes to get it. "I SEE IT!" I said as I flew down the street, grabbing my last ddrink and gulping it down. Purple was actually helping me fill my appetite. He thought it would be fun. But it was more of a pain in the butt. But then I looked up and saw the chamber open in Castle Hall. We both screamed. "HOT DAWGS!"  
I sped up and quickly ate all five. "Oh my gosh! How rare is THAT?" Purple yelled. We started roaming around agian for more food, when I got the sword ability and up thrusted a blue box. "THERE'S SUSHI!" I yelled. I gobbled it down, commanding the Warp Star with my feet. Later, I grabbed a canon and loaded onto my back, then pulled the string. it shot mulltiples shots out of it, when I looked down. "ANOTHER SUSHI!" I yelled. I gobbled it up with just my mouth while the canon fired. Then while I was riding, I found a little sunflower sprout, growing in the sun. I decided to leave it alone instead of killing it. After hours and hours of riding, we almost gave up, when I turned around.  
There, growing right behind me, was a sunflower with a sushi plate next to it. "MY LAST SUSHI!" I said, gobbling it down. "YAY!" When I finished eating, I saw the sunflower was gone. "Freaky..." Purple muttered. Then we continued riding around for a good amount of time. Then, when I was about to leave, I saw the petal of a sunflower rush by, completely levetating by the wind. Then, it was brought skyward, and then dissapeared in a ray of sunlight. I smiled. "My kind will never forget the Secret Sunflower..."

When I find LPs...I find the Secret Sunflowers. Each chapter is a different story! Thanks to 900RedYoshi for the epic LP! Enjoy!The Secret Sunflowers 


	2. Tale of a Dragoon

HIIII

Yay! Kirby Air Ride story! First story of Secret Sunflowers! Thanks to 900RedYoshi on let's play Kirby air ride episode 96 for the idea!

I am gonna be making a bunch o' these, so stay tuned!

* * *

Tale of a Dragoon A 'hidden sunflower' Story, Red's POV

Grand Air hit my face as I flew across my city. I was hanging out there with my friend, Blue, after we had discovered something great. After Scouring the city for the Rainbow feathers, the Pink Seat, and the Final Wings, we had formed one of the two Legendary Air Ride machines; and now were at the mercy of however many we wanted. We were, of course, using out these wonderful machines, as we were flying across town. Blue is a little bit more tough-spirited then me, but this is how this story begins. As we flew, we decided to land and do a little contest. See who's machine was more powerful. But we had forgotten one main thing; we could only get new machines if BOTH of them were destroyed. We went into the underground machine-spawn place, where every machine known to Kirby was stored. EXCEPT for Hydra. They had Jet Star, Wheelie Scooter, Bulk Star, and an important part of this story, THE REX WHEELIE.  
Rex Wheelie is a very, we mean VERY strong machine. He can land fatal blows to any machine; including The Dragoon. As we landed, Blue took a strange landing that hit his motors, causing serious damage. Then we got underground, and I saw his machine was glowing red; a sign it was very low on health. "Blue, are you sure-" "Of course!" He yelled. Then, we charged our machines to full blast. Our machines glowed white, and then we bursted off, flying straight forward at each other. He did a uick spin to get more momento. But, as the two machines clashed, my machine shot sparks. But Blue's machine shot appart. The Pink Seat was dented. The rainbow feathers were just stands. And the Final Wings...were nowhere in sight. Blue turned at me and fire burned his eyes. 'In the name of all things that make sence, I'M OUT!' I thought to myself. i quickly busted off and cought a glimpse of his revenge this time; A Rex Wheelie.  
I flew to the top of the volcano in an area only findable with the Dragoon, and I hid it there. Then, next to the Dragoon sat a flower. A sunflower, actually...but that's not important. I jumped down from the volcano and slid down the twin-door slide in between the two mountains. I knew he would be looking for me, so I tried to stay hidden. I hid next to a white hotel, and heard the Rex Wheelie roaring nearby. Then I made a run for it. I dashed by the white hotel, into the open, as Blue came up with a sight I knew I would dread on his Wheelie; scraps of car. He'd gotten so mad that he had destroyed all of the machines in the underground. He came from right infront of me and I was knocked backward by the push of his Wheelie. He came agian at me from a different angle. The pain of a wheel over and over agian REALLY hurts.  
I was smackedover agian and landed on the ramp. Then I thought...the ramp. I pushed down on the top, searching for the tunnel to the underground. Blue was coming in on full speed. But then my hand hit a tile and I fell through the ramp. Blue came down as well and I was knocked away from the machines. I was smacked agian in my face by the huge wheel, and I fell backward agian. I finally got down to the machines. So many but so little time. i jumped on the only one that wasn't flashing red and was also one of my favorites; The Wheelie Scooter. Rex Wheelie swooped right in front of me just as I got on. Great. I was almost killed as soon as I jumped on my new machine. I flew up the ramp and busted out the top.  
Blue followed close behind. When I got to the top of the ramp, I saw that Blue was right behind me. I jumped off the Wheelie just as it was destroyed right under me. I landed on the ground hard, but kept running. I turned around and saw Blue. The fire in his eyes (litterally, his eyes catch on fire) was starting to die down. When the fire went out, he would snap back do normal and not know what happened after the scene of his anger. I eventually hit a suprise tile agian and fell into the underground. I looked around and saw all of the machines that hadn't been destroyed were all restored agian. I jumped on a Jet Star and rode off onto the mountain agian. I hit the twin-door ramp and flew upward sending me and my machine upward. The Jet star was severely injured, so i left it alone and went up to my Dragoon. It was still glowing red. I hopped on and said, "Let's go!", the motive to any machine to get going. It bursted off the mountainside, completely ignoring the slide, and flew off. I landed on a yellow flying disk soon after, for the poor machine was almost out of juice. I sat down and let the machine re-load, not knowing this area was reachable by Wheelie. As Blue raced up the volcano, hit a boost pannel, and landed on the disk, I was scared to death. I quickly got back on and flew off agian, then hovered in the air.  
As I hovered, I realized...i was out of juice. I plumeted down, and busted a feather, making it harder for me to fly. I flew down near the volcano, and through the steam. Luckily, I didn't breath, but it wasn't so lucky for my machine. I plumeted down and hit the lava, making it flash even brighter red. Most of the feathers were broken now, and it was a terrible pain to fly. I would have destroyed the machine, but it isn't that easy. I could have destroyed it on the spot, but Blue's rampage would go on as long as that fire burned. after a while of flying and hiding. I heard the roaring of the Rex Wheelie stop, and the calling of my name. "Red? REEEED?" I jumped off of the volcano, leaving the Dragoon there, and greeted Blue. As I had slid down, I had grabbed onto the dragoon wing, snapping the peices in halves. Suddenly, a yellow light appeared down in the underground where Red had lost his Dragoon, and on top of the sky scrapper where I had snapped mine. The light flew over the town and onto the star tower, as the six balls of light, one for each Dragoon peice, surrounded the star, and danced around it in harmony.  
Then the peices slowly, one by one, flew into the star, illuminating it. Then the star ejected two beams of light that landed in front of us, and then, the light took the form of two new Dragoons. We both hopped on and decided to go for a victory spin around the city. When I cought up with Blue, I said, "Blue, I wanna show you the veiw of your life." When we got to the sky scrapper, he was amazed. The overlook was beautiful. You had a perfect veiw of the Star Tower, along with easy path to almost anywhere you wanted to go. Hey, it's like that with the Dragoon all the time. When I turned around, i noticed the tower went higher. I grabbed onto the post and climbed up, up, up. When I reached the top, I saw the whole town, even better than before. When I looked around, I felt something nudge at my foot. I looked down and saw a farmilliar sight; a sunflower.


End file.
